I'm Still Human
by Fire Catt
Summary: Seto Kaiba has never ending money, he's young and handsome, but being the owner of an international corporation doesn't mean he isn't human. Did everyone really think a young man with the world at his finger tips would waste it all by being a workaholic? Does he really have friends and a care-free side to his black and white life? But why didn't Mokuba know?
1. Red Star

It was one of the special late weekend nights that he enjoyed intensely; Seto had finished work before 1 a.m. so he joined his brother in playing violent video games. They would steak out in the living room for the night, Roland was out getting snacks and a couple young bodyguards would bring down Seto's king mattress and numerous sheets to their comfort. Mokuba sat next to his big brother on the couch as everything was set up, he smiled wildly with excitement as Seto smirked and relaxed. Few minutes in and Roland arrived and the other two hurried to help. Seto had paused the game as he chuckled at his brother's torment and got up, "Hold it!" Pleaded Mokuba, his dark doe eyes gleaming, but Seto laughed as he exited the room; Mokuba huffed and looked back to the plasma before eyeing his brother's controller and hitting unpause. His character flipped into a finisher and slammed the unresponsive enemy which made Mokuba let out a devilish laugh before pausing the game again. He sat back with a smirk of victory, but looked over at his brother's spot as he felt a hard buzz. Seto had left his phone; Mokuba looked around the room again, normally one of the bodyguards fetched it when it went off out of his brother's reach. Mokuba picked it up, it could have been for work, but it was a text message. He opened it 'Hey, I miss your face. When do I get to see it again?" he cocked a brow and looked at who sent it, it simply read 'Melissa'. He opened the address book and had noticed the most called contact was 'Melissa' also; he frowned and then found her profile to see a picture. It was blurry, but he could make out some red headed woman.

He quickly sent the picture to his phone and deleted the history of it as he heard his brother down the hall, but the two new bodyguards walked into the room as Mokuba was placing Seto's phone back. They set bowls of snacks and drinks on the coffee table before attending the bed.

Seto entered soon after and sat back down, he looked at the screen and pushed at Mokuba with a frown, "You'll get nowhere if you cheat, Mokuba." He said sternly as his little brother unpaused the game and quickly beat Seto's character, "I just won so?" He laughed as Seto pushed him over.

The next morning Seto had gotten up early, leaving his brother sleeping in the living room; it was the normal routine. Mokuba woke up to one of last night's bodyguards; he always wore dark sunglasses and had long crazy black hair, similar to Mokuba's. He chewed his lip as he read a newspaper; Mokuba was sure he was a smoker and after a moment wondered why his up-tight brother hired a man that looked questionable.

He sat up as he heard footsteps round the corner from clicks of entry tile to plush carpet, it was the other half of the new duo; tall and skinny like the dark haired one, same sunglasses and suit, but his hair was brown like Seto's. Even cut the same, Mokuba blinked hard and rubbed his eyes, but he heard a grunt from one before the dark haired bodyguard lowered the newspaper, "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked casually. Mokuba was startled by this, normally he was 'young sir', and they stood at attention, not acting like a regular. "Banana Nut Pancakes, please." The child squeaked, quickly the brunette turned on his heels and headed toward the kitchen, "Good morning, um?" Mokuba triggered, he didn't know either of their names, even though he had seen them before, "Grim and Sunny" He answered as he flicked down his sunglasses to reveal equal black eyes, Mokuba smirked, how ironic.

Maybe Seto had hired the two just to group them together, it was ironic and even their personalities conflicted; Mokuba entered the kitchen and sat at the island as he was served his breakfast, he watched as Grim, the dark haired one, sit next to him and look at Sunny expectantly. Sunny shrugged and smirked as Grim got up and began to cook his own breakfast; Mokuba had finished his breakfast before Grim finished cooking, he looked to the other man who stood by while on his phone. "Sunny?" He called, the man looked up with a surprised face, "Can you take me to Kame Game?" Sunny nodded in agreement and headed out into the garage, "He'll be in the front whenever you're ready." Grim answered as he looked over his shoulder; Mokuba nodded before getting up and heading upstairs to his room.

He was going to see if Yugi had known anything about his brother and a girl.

The sleek car pulled up to the Kame Game Shop; Mokuba spotted Tristan's motorcycle with two helmets parked next to the front door. The young boy hopped out the back of the car as Sunny pulled around to park, he quickly entered and heard people in the back. He walked behind the counter to look into the living area, there were the guys, but he heard the door chime and he looked to Sunny, "Please wait outside." He said simply and Sunny left just as suddenly. Mokuba was curious to why the two listen to him so casually, leaving him alone, and oddly enough not knowing what Kame Game was. He entered the room and was warmly greeted by the older boys. Mokuba wanted to stay on the point; he pulled out his phone "Do you guys have any classmates named Melissa?" He asked, the three looked on clueless, "Is that American?" Yugi asked as they looked at each other before shaking their heads.

Mokuba shrugged, and showed the boys the picture, "Well we don't have any natural red heads at our school." Tristan answered, which cause Joey to look disturbed, "How can you tell?" Tristan shrugged, "There's no girls with that _shade_ of red hair at Domino." Yugi inserted with a smile at Tristan who crossed his arms with triumph. Joey shook his head with amazement; Mokuba frowned and looked at the picture, "Are you into red heads, now?" Joey teased which cause the young boy to look offended, "No! I found this in Seto's phone!" He protested quickly.

Joey leaned over and snatched up the phone, "Oh really?" He smirked, "Money bags is into American girls?" he smiled wickedly, Yugi's little frame grabbed at the phone, "Joey, that is none of our business!" he defended like a true friend. Tristan sat still on his high horse, "Whats wrong about American girls?" He asked with a bland expression as Joey laughed loudly, "They're mean and inappropriate!" Yugi frowned at Mokuba with defeat and the young boy looked horrified.

"Hey, Yugi! There is some tall guy standing out front!" Tea's voice rang as she appeared through the curtains; she paused and looked happily at Mokuba as her companions entered after her. Mai sauntered in and sat by Joey as Serenity took the spot in between Joey and Tristan. Tea stayed standing before taking Yugi's cue to help him bring down a bean bag chair from his room.

Mokuba's hand pushed out and waved at Joey to get his phone back, but Joey winked and gave it to Mai. The woman looked uninterested at first, before squinting her eyes and taking the phone; Tea soon entered again as Yugi placed the cushion next to Mokuba before joining Tea and his friends. "Tea, look at this!" Mai called loudly, Tea took the phone and looked at it, "Ha! No way, Joey's not even allowed in front of businesses anymore!" She handed the phone back as she laughed at Joey's scowl, "Hey! It's not my phone, its Mokuba's!" Tea and Mai's mouth dropped as they looked at each other, "You know her?" They queered, Mokuba cowered down into the bean bag chair. "No, I got the picture of Seto's phone." He answered which only caused the two shake with excitement; everyone else looked on clueless, "That could be Melissa Thomas!" Tea oozed as she covered her mouth, nothing came to anyone. Mai huffed and dug around in her large purse, "She owns Red Star Co.! Which is the biggest Talent Agency in America; they produce all sorts of entertainment!" She fished out a ragged magazine, "Does Red Star make games?" Mokuba asked, Tea shook her head, "No, they advertise games. They have dancers and all sorts of people with different talents just to market anything!" Tea began to look dreamy; everyone knew she always wanted to be a famous dancer.

Mai flipped through the pages quickly and held up phone with the Magazine "Look!" She gushed; the men looked confused as Serenity gasped, "It is her!" The men shared a confused look as they didn't see a similarity, "The chances are that Seto does know her." Mokuba stated quickly, but he froze as he looked passed the centerfold redhead to a man posed in the back ground, "That's Grim!" He choked.


	2. Nice to meet you

Everyone stopped and looked at Mokuba like he had gone crazy, maybe he had, but it looked just like him. Mokuba looked back at everyone quickly but had noticed a computer on a desk toward the back, he hopped up and darted to the computer, not even bothering to sit down as he typed Red Star Co. into a search engine; Yugi was the first the first to join him and point out the official website.

It looked like any corporate website, with plenty Red Star logos and news, but as they noticed event gallery they opened it to an assortment of picture albums. Everything was English, so Mokuba moved to allow Yugi to take the seat; Joey and everyone else out of pure curiosity gathered around skeptically. But as the two boys clicked through the pictures of parties and random people, Mokuba noticed a picture of the woman. Tea and Mai leaned in and nodded their heads together, "That's totally her." They agreed as everyone else looked at the picture.

She had on tight fitting red dress and wore black high heels; her hair was down and hung by her waist in waves and curls. "Oh wow" Joey drooled a bit before getting slapped by Mai, she growled and crossed her arms; Tea giggled, "Didn't she win world's sexist woman in some magazine?" Serenity asked gently, Tea nodded, "Three actually" Mai huffed and looked dwindled. "I wonder how did Kaiba get her number?" Tristan mumbled as he tapped his chin; Mokuba smiled quickly, "Because my brother is awesome!" he cheered as he felt pride, no one could be prettier! But Tea frowned, "I'm pretty sure she's married" and with that Mokuba sulked and Joey and Tristan went crazy as Yugi kept going through pictures.

Serenity looked shocked, "I wouldn't think would do that" she said softly as she looked sad; Mokuba's eyebrow twitched, "No! Big Brother would never do that! He has too much class!" he cried, as Yugi nudged him, "Is this Grim?" he asked as he pointed at a different picture. Mokuba turned to see a picture of a group made up of Grim, but not too much surprise as he now saw Sunny with Melissa. "I'm pretty sure that's her husband." Tea pointed out another man that was in the group, he had medium length brown hair and was only a tab littler than his wife, whom was short.

Mokuba frowned, "That's the bodyguard that came with me. He should still be outside!" it hit him and he gazed at the women, who had to have seen him out front, but they shrugged, "He had on sunglasses" Serenity said, but Joey and Tristan hurried out together. The door jingled as they swung it open to find a large pale man with long blond hair; Mokuba was the third out with Yugi and everyone else, "He doesn't look like the guy in the picture." Joey stated matter-of-factly. Mokuba exhaled, "Hey, what happened to Sunny? And, who are you?" he asked quickly with a command.

The man was even taller than Grim and Sunny and much more muscular, he wore than same suit and sunglasses, he looked down at everyone before bowing slightly, "Sunny had been called by to attend to something." He flicked his wrist to look at his watch, "I am Kain, sir." Mokuba signed, least this man was much more formal and less questionable in behavior.

They group went back inside the shop and Yugi went back to the computer again, "I thought you said Red Star was a talent agency?" He asked as he picked a new file titled Clubs, "They are" Mai answered, "But, they make most of their money with clubs they open and parties." Tristan took a deep breath and quickly Joey caught on, "Rich people would pay to be happy!" They said in unison, but Mokuba looked determined, "Is there any here? In japan?" Yugi clicked around some more and found a list, "Yeah, there is one in Okinawa." He said as he pulled up a picture of the building, "Lung?" Joey said with his deep accent, "That's the name of the Chinese dragons, the ones with pearls." Serenity spoke up as Tristan swooped on her with affection. The energy in the room felt renewed and Mokuba smiled as he watched his friends, "Well I guess we're going!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, finally a new adventure, they didn't know what they were searching for or what they would possibly find. But they were together to help to Mokuba and maybe Seto in the long run, but the more Mokuba thought about it the more he wondered what his brother was doing in his long hours. What connection did all these characters have? Grim and Sunny were a set that ran together, Seto disappeared for hours a day and went on long unforgivable business trips with only a certain three bodyguards and left Roland with Mokuba.

Mokuba looked at the magazine with a picture of Melissa, was she good or evil? Was she a threat? "Why can't you just ask him?" Serenity's sweet voice chimed in, Mokuba looked at her and nodded. Tristan oozed about how smart the young girl is as they heard the front door open; Mokuba and Yugi hurried to the shop front and saw Duke looking around.

Everyone greeted the young man, "Hey" He said slightly weak as he gazed at Serenity, "I have meeting with Kaiba, I was told flattery gets you everywhere." He turned his eyes to Mokuba and smiled. Mokuba shook his head, "I'm pretty sure my brother has every card in a vault somewhere." Duke slumped, "But maybe if you get him one of those brain puzzles" Mokuba pointed to some doohickey setting on a self as Yugi grabbed it and rung it up for his friend. "Thanks a million, Mokuba!" Duke winked at his friends before heading back out hurriedly to his vehicle.

He fidgeted with his tie as he waited in lobby of Kaiba's office; he had been briefed and now waited for Kaiba to accept Duke's audiences. It was simply nerve racking as Roland stared him down from the front desk, and soon heard a large door open. He saw the shadows of the Bodyguard holding open the door to Kaiba's office, he was tall and threateningly sleek looking. Duke picked up his briefcase and made his way toward the intimidating man, he turned on his heel to see into Kaiba's office before entering.

He froze in place as he looked in the snowy domain, white and plush, European designed. He noticed Kaiba's large dark wood desk, decorated with: a monitor, a phone, and a woman.

She was small and bodacious, she wore a red dress and had long wavy red hair, she didn't bother to look up from her laptop that sat in her lap. "Take a seat Duke" Seto commanded from behind his desk, he stood and looked at the woman before following Duke to the modern white sofas. Seto sat down and crossed his legs; Duke grabbed his suit case and set it on the table as he took a file out of it, "I have stock reports over how well Duel Dice Monsters are in our American front." Duke said simply, maybe to retain some control, but he felt it ignored as the woman moved to join them. "Duel Dice Monsters?" She queered elegantly as she took a spot next to Kaiba, who nodded and took the file from Duke, "I haven't played it." He huffed lightly as he picked through papers, "What do you think?" He asked casually, she tapped his arm as she looked studied Duke with her eyes.

Kaiba sat up, "Duke Devilin, this Melissa Thomas, she owns Red Star which its home is in America. She is my associate and partners with Kaiba Corp." He introduced the woman, who smiled and nodded her head to Duke. She turned and looked at Kaiba, "I don't know, we've been getting a lot of business for dance games." She started, "The setup is harder to market than Duel Monsters, maybe if you work with him on a better system for game play interaction and then I'll support the American branch." Duke breath with excitement, she was nice to give it an option as before Kaiba had refused to work with him.

Kaiba hummed as he flipped through more papers, "I wonder what your dad would say" He questioned as he looked at her with a smirk, "No, but I've grown solely doing the opposite." She smiled, Kaiba laughed and looked at Duke with ease, "We'll do a beta of an idea I have, but I hold the right to fire you." He breathed, which made Melissa laugh. "I'll call you on a later date to discuss a meeting to present the idea" Kaiba stood up and shook Duke's hand, "Excuse our quickness, we're going to lunch. To a sushi place, called Sumo, have you been there?" Melissa asked politely as Seto went to put on his coat and bring her coat to her. Duke shook his head, we preferred anything other than fish, but before he could reply another Bodyguard came in.

His sunglasses sat on top of his head as he ate some cookies from a box, Seto turned to him "Do you and Grim want sushi?" He asked, he laughed as the other man stuck out his tongue. "Again?" He groaned as previous bodyguard who held open the door walked in, "Anything, just get me away from Sunny." He huffed as he shoved at his partner. Sunny crumpled up the box and tossed it into the trashcan; Duke noticed he looked just like Kaiba, he hair was cut the same even though it was a littler darker and he had brown eyes. Duke took the puzzle that he had gotten out of his brief case and offered it to Kaiba, he took it and nodded his head, "Cool another one." Melissa mocked as she put on her coat and joined the group. Seto smiled "You only say that because I'm better at them." "You read the directions!" Sunny accused, Grim shrugged, "We have tenacity to figure it out on our own." Grim sighed and Melissa stuck her hand out, "Thank you" She laughed and Seto began to fiddle with the toy.


	3. Narnia in the Lung

Duke watched the foreigner, he felt so disconnected that he forgot he wasn't the literal fly on the wall. Seto leaned against his desk as the tall dark-haired man, Grim, stood next to him mumbling out hints as Seto quickly began to solve the puzzle. It was bizarre. Everyone had thought that Seto was so alienated from all people, including Mokuba; that he wouldn't have friends. But Duke understood the relation between a bodyguard and his personal employer, specially a young brilliant and their protector.

Being young and famous is hard after all.

"So will you be joining us?" Duke blinked as the small woman looked at him, he stammered a bit before bowing gracefully, "No thank you, ma'am, I have more work to attend too." He rejected in the peaceful Japanese way. She nodded before looking at the three men before waving her hand, "Come along now. I'm getting hungry." She ordered as they followed her toward the hall. Duke had no other choice, but to follow and endure an elevator ride with the strangers.

Maybe it wasn't as awkward for them, but he stood in a back corner eyeing them as they chatted between themselves, "So what's going on tonight, my lovelys." The red head oozed lovingly as she faced the elevator's door. Seto handed the puzzle to Sunny as the two smirked at each other, "I thought you were doing the promotional mud pit?" Grim's low raspy voice said as he leaned next to her. "Isn't it pudding?" Sunny asked as he frowned, "Chocolate pudding?" Seto inquired next before adding a whippet, "is Caca" Sunny smiled and laughed as the Melissa turned around and looked at the two with a confused face; Grim's face twisted into a smirk before turning to Duke.

"She doesn't know any other language than English." He said smoothly as the small woman shook with anger. She started barking out words in Russian and German and few in Japanese as the dark man laughed out loud, but Duke noticed how Seto and Sunny had coward back. He was amazed by seeing the CEO look at the woman with wide eyes and a small frown, granted Seto Kaiba didn't appear frightened, but his shoulders had slightly dipped as his expression changed. Quickly Seto had noticed Duke's gaze on him and he retained his aggressive poise, glaring at Duke until the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He ushered out the still shouting woman as the two body guards had followed; Duke was left in the lobby as they were whisked away in a limo.

Mokuba had called the club and reserved Joey, Yugi, and Mai's names on the list to avoid the line. Mai was excited as she had already had the girls start planning her outfit as the men planned the survey. They were to enter and head to the bar to scope out the employees, to look for the body guards or anyone of importance. Their original plan was something of mission impossible and they had great confidence in it, until they were pulled into the lot and saw the building itself with a circus of a line and hearing the pounding music from inside.

Yugi became slightly frightened, he hoped he didn't get swiped into a crowd and away from Joey and Mai, but maybe with his potent people skills he could weasel in. He just wished that Tea could have joined him; it would have been much more settling.

They walked their way along the unique line of people, they seemed to have come far and wide to attend the club, but Yugi noticed the scowls as they were allowed in by a Bouncer. He gulped as they were ushered through the doors and had to adjust to the bright and colorful lights, Mai was already bouncing around to the loud music, some strange American Dubstep. Joey was already watching her closely and grabbing drinks from another girl, "Joey!" Yugi scolded, "We're supposed to be sober!" Joey looked at his friend as he downed a shot, "I'm blendin' in!" he laughed as he handed one to Mai. Yugi sighed; he looked around before moving between the crowds of dancing people as he escaped the other two.

He managed to get spit out of one mass close to a stage; he could barely see the inflatable pool filled with pudding. He noticed the music started to calm and the masses were squeezing toward the bars, but the spot lights centered on a tall man that was present in front of the DJ booth. He was wearing a black suit that had a red star on the shoulder with a red shirt and shaggy dark red hair; he began to announce the night's event as Pudding Wrestling and that anyone could take part and be able to use the private bathrooms in "Narnia" which confused Yugi. But, the man said the participants would be ushered to them through the back and once the man finished talking the music turned back up and people ordered more drinks. Yugi caught a glimpse of Joey and Mai standing at the bar with more drinks in hand before he turned his attention to the man walking off stage and toward a red door before opening it and disappearing. Yugi approach the said door close enough to read "Narnia" he smirked and went closer, but he noticed the bouncers eyeing him, the small man turned back toward where he saw his friends.

"Joey, Mai, are you gonna do the event?" Yugi asked tapped Joey's arm, his friend laughed as Mai looked to the stage, "I thought about it" he answered calmly, but Joey stopped laughing. "You want to wrestle in pudding in your underwear?" he huffed sounding defended, but Yugi saw his chance. He turned to look at the bartender, "Can I get a round of shots, please?" he handed the man some bills as the couple argued. The bartender handed Yugi double shots that he placed infront of his friends as he watched them careless down the alcohol, before he knew it Mai began cheering after a fourth shot and after the 6 sixth stated to take off her clothes and toss them at Joey. Another two shots and she pranced toward the stage and other drunken girls gathered up by the bouncers to usher to the pudding and then showers. Yugi looked at Joey who went from mad to watching Mai bounce away and now occupied himself with watching all the girls go crazy.

It wasn't long as the girls were getting cycled through in matches and after a few intense rounds Mai simply looked over the rim of the pool and puked. The crowd awed and some laughed as the Bouncers helped Mai up and toward the steps of the stage; Yugi looked at Joey, "Stay here" he said as he headed off toward Mai. The bouncers helped her toward the red door, but the stopped Yugi rom just following, "I'm with her" he spouted and Mai called to him and bouncers allowed Yugi through the door.

On the other side were walls that had silhouettes on tress with bright colored lights shining through the branches. Yugi looked about more as the bouncers took Mai toward the bathrooms, but Yugi walked down another hall. He walked pass rooms with open doors, but as he looked into one of them he saw a giant mushroom in the middle and turf on the floor and the walls painted to look like a sky. He continued down the hall looked into another room, but he saw the announcer sitting in a lounge that was lava and volcano themed. Yugi hide behind the door frame, but his heart froze, "Determined to get back here?" the man said as he continued to shuffle through folders. Yugi walked into the room and bowed, "Sorry I was curious." The man put down the papers, "About what?" he asked as he motioned for Yugi to sit down, "What was in Narnia." Yugi answered as he sat down on the edge of the seat. The tall man smiled to reveal large white teeth, "Enough to get your friends drunk to wrestle in pudding?" he laughed and Yugi smiled back, he swallowed as the man stood up. "Well, follow me." He said simply as he strolled to a phone and pressed a button, "Return the blond to her friend and get them a sub and some water, please." he said into the speaker before going toward a black door, "I see you haven't really been enjoying yourself." He continued as Yugi got up and followed, "I am the manager, Mr. Thomas, but you can call me Gene if you wish." Yugi nodded as he followed the man to up some dark stairs, "I am Yugi Moto" but Gene stopped and looked over his shoulder at Yugi, obviously he had heard his name before, but nothing was said until they reached the top of the stairs, "Here are the V.I.P. rooms" and there were seven doors painted into a rainbow, "My daughter designed this place, that's why it's so strange" Yugi nodded before Gene turned to open the green door, "It's the only one in use and set up, but this is the jungle room." Yugi peered in and saw people and the jungle décor, but he spotted a redheaded woman sitting on a sofa. Gene entered the room and sat next to the woman as he waved Yugi to follow.


	4. In Crowd

Yugi stepped into the room as he stared back at the two redheads; he swallowed as he saw the blank face on the woman "This is Yugi Moto." Gene said and Melissa held out her hand, "This is my daughter, Melissa Thomas." Gene introduced, Yugi shook her hand. She shook firmly and Yugi could feel her long nails scrape his skin which mad him even more uneasy.

Echoes came up the stairs before the three men even entered the room with a box of booze in each of their arms; Yugi noticed 'Grim' with long black hair, but the other two men looked like twins. They were dressed similarly: both in tight jeans, studded boots, unbuttoned shirts, and short shaggy brown hair. Melissa had perked up, "Took you long enough." She said as she stood up. Grim looked down at Yugi and pointed a long pale finger at him, "That's Yugi Moto, Dad brought him up." She answered before she went and joined the twins. Grim lowered his hand. "Pleased to meet you, I am Grim." He said politely as they shook hands, "Those two are Sunny and Seto" "Seto?" it squeaked out of Yugi's body, but he already regretted it. "Do you know him?" Grim asked, Yugi shook his head, "No, I figured it would be Sunny and Stromy" he said effortlessly which made Grim laugh. They watched the three break into the boxes and bottles to begin drinking, "You guys have another two hours before going home." Gene announced as he stood up to leave, but the three continued to drink and quickly offered Yugi some drinks. "Is he not staying with us?" Yugi questioned as he took the Smirnoff that was offered to him, "To watch his only daughter get shit faced? I'm glad he has better things to do." Melissa stated as she drank, Yugi frowned at that, "Don't mind her, its late and she is not as drunk as she wants to be." Grim said as he sat at the bar and Yugi joined him. "I want to be as wasted as Seto" She said as she stood up and pointed at one of the twins that was still on the floor and chugging a bottle of Kailua, the other one watched on in horror. "Dude, you're going to get sick again" Sunny mumbled with his face still contorted, "Again?" Melissa snapped and Grim sighed, "Yeah, he threw up in front of the liquor store." Melissa stared hard at Yugi before mumbling, "You on deck?" Yugi looked at her with a blank, it was a lot to take in. Plan A had landed him away from his friends and in a room with strangers and his rival was on the floor drinking when he was already drunk, he couldn't believe that no one, but Gene had recognized him. Luckily Seto hadn't even looked in his way. Yugi swallowed and nodded and with that Melissa smiled widely before reaching into her dress to pull out a small, thin tin. She popped it open and pulled out a cigar and lit it and smoked it as her nails plucked out a pill from the tin and handed it to Yugi.

He was sweating when he took the pill and looked at it and saw it was a smiley face, he had obviously heard of such pills as parties, but he preferred to live a sheltered life. But when the cigar was being passed around Yugi decided to swallow it and chase it with his drink, he gaged and was handed the cigar. He smelled the smoke and automatically knew he just took Ecstasy with alcohol and now was smoking Marijuana, but he took a puff anyways. After 30 minutes the rest of the time seemed blurred and quickly passed, but he kept up. But after a short two hours Gene came up and had asked if Joey and Mai needed a ride home, which Yugi agreed and thanked him before he left again, "Isn't it closing time?" he asked as he wiped the sweat from face. He looked at Seto who had been dancing to the blaring music and still drinking, "He says that, but we leave when we want. I have a key." Melissa reassured before Seto grabbed her up and they began dancing again. Yugi shrugged and allowed himself to get swiped up again into the night, drinking and smoking along with dancing and having fun.

Yugi had traded words with Seto and still the man never realized who he was, but Yugi found that Seto was talkative and funny. He found out Sunny and Seto had been friends first, then Grim and last Melissa, he had noticed that Seto and Melissa were always around each other and whispering to each other. At 3 in the morning they had stumbled out to be greeted by a black SUV to take them to where ever, but when they piled in and set off not after five minutes Seto paled. "I'm gonna puke my brains out." He choked; Grim grabbed the driver's shoulder to signal a stop as Melissa reached across Seto and opened the door before pushing him toward it. The car stopped and Melissa lowered his upper body out of the door and he puked, Sunny and Grim were laughing as Melissa was grunting as she kept him from falling. Yugi froze "Is he okay?" Melissa growled as she pulled him back in and closed the door, "It's only the beginning." She huffed as the other two men started to wipe away tears from laughing. Seto even started to chuckle which made the situation a little better for Yugi, only until he noticed they entered property gates and managed to recognize Kaiba Mansion. "Okay, Sunny go close Mokuba's door." Seto said as they slowed and Sunny nodded and darted out a car door and into the Mansion, after a minutes Sunny poked his head out of the door as everyone started to get out and go inside. "Was he asleep?" Melissa asked and Sunny scoffed, "He has school tomorrow." Grim said as he shoved Sunny. Melissa had Seto's arm around her shoulders and she walked him into the kitchen, Yugi paused and looked to the other two, "Where's the bathroom?" he asked, Grim pointed up stairs, "second door on your right." He said before going to the kitchen. Sunny began to follow Grim as Yugi started up the stairs; Yugi reach the top and noticed one closed door. He casually walked to it and grabbed the knob, but he felt a hand on is shoulder. Looked over his shoulder to see Sunny's scowl, "Wrong room." He hissed as he stared hard at Yugi, "Oh sorry, I have had heard wrong." "It's the only closed door on this floor." Sunny yanked Yugi from the door and pushed him down the hall, but stopped in front of the bathroom door. Sunny pushed Yugi into the bathroom and closed the door, and Yugi locked it before going to the other side of the room. He called Mokuba's cell phone, "Come on pick up, wake up, something." Yugi pled under his breath…


End file.
